


at night

by percentpizza



Series: feel. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: lance writes to keith.





	at night

nights are the worst for me; they're the times you're on my mind the most. 

at night i think about the way your hair falls on your face; the way your long, bony fingers hold your bayard, and how they'd feel intertwined within mine. 

i can't sleep. when i close my eyes, you're there in my lids. sometimes you appear as your current self, other times you seem as you in a future with me. 

a few times, you appear as a sad figure, depressed, anxious, on the brink of something dangerous. these make me feel the worst, and sometimes these terrible images are never able to escape my mind. 

i can feel the sorrow within your heart when we form voltron. you seem to be searching for something within yourself; let me be a conduit which you find what you're looking for. i want there to be no confusion in your soul. you deserve an empty mind, free of all darkness. 

i want your fingers to caress my cheek while we embrace. you deserve the world. these thoughts never leave my mind, when i try as hard as i can. 

it's like a film in my head when i imagine a future with you. i dont know what you want your future to be full of, but i dearly hope im there with you in this journey called life. i want to ride this rollercoaster with you, full of your intense hills and scariest drops. 

i will never grow tired of you. 

these echoes in my mind of imagining the silky smooth words “i love you” coming from those lips of yours resound all around my skull. it's like a song ill never grow tired of, a high i never want to come down from. 

when i do fall asleep, i often dream of you. i muse fantastical, almost phantasmagoric dreams filled with so much light and love that its so disappointing to wake up in this world so full of darkness and evil. 

you never deserve darkness. let me be your receptacle of darkness so you'll never have to experience such an impure phenomenon. 

keith, i love you.


End file.
